happywheelsplayerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Outdoors
The Outdoors is a level made by Huge Hand. It has +20,000 plays. Normal path You start as Irresponsible Dad in a patch of grass. If you don't move you will be smashed by a huge black shoe. This shoe is suspected to be Nike. If you go to the right you will go down a little hill. On the hill, a sign will say: ¨DANGER, FEET¨. When you get down the hill you must pass some big, red shoes. Then you go up a another hill. Theres a hole in the ground that you can use for an alternative path. If you continue up the hill you will see two big, blue shoes. If you are too slow, one of the shoes will crush you. After you continue to the right, there is a huge hole in the ground. This is used in the underground path to get up. There is a straw of grass that acts as a bridge so you can get over the hole. On the other side of the hole there is another shoe that you must pass. Then you can either go down the hill, or you can jump on some flowers. This may be hard though. On the bottom of the hill you can see many ants coming out of the ground. A little further to the right is a boy. The boy is now confirmed to be Huge Hand himself along with the sleeping student in The School. You can see that the ants are climbing up the boys back and arm. Some of the ants are climbing into his pants too. Then you go past his stretched-out legs and his orange shoes to the goal. Alternative Paths One of the alternative paths is that you can go down a hole in the ground at the start of the level. There will be some worms hanging from the roof and one digging through the dirt. Then you find a grey rock. You can either go up to the surface or over the rock. If you go over the rock you will come out where the ants are. If you go up to the surface you must pass a walking shoe before going down the hill. Though, if the player has skill enough, he should be able to jump on the flowers mentioned earlier. This will lead you to the boys shoulder. You can see some ants climbing up his neck, back and shoulder. His eyes are closed and he seems to be relaxing in the grass. He doesn't smile because of the ants though. There is a speech bubble where he says 'Weird, it sort of... tickles...' Then you go down his arm and over his leg. After that you have to jump over his shoe and down to the ground. Trivia - The most common obstacle is feet. - There are 4 secret ways to the finish line in total. -It is his only level yet that is outside. Except a possible sequel. -It is not known if any of the secret paths helps your completion time. Category:Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Levels created by Huge Hand Category:Levels Category:Huge Hand